


被老汉豢养的日子

by yushenliu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yushenliu/pseuds/yushenliu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>嗯。就是想单纯写一个老汉捡到一个茶杯媳妇的故事，老汉吃人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 决定把文都搬来了，没办法撸否太不给力

今年的天气冷的太早，并未入冬，寒意就刺入了裹着毛皮的肌骨。天还没有黑，呜呜的狂风四处狂暴地扫荡着山野，摇撼着古树的驱干。在这令人毛骨悚然,魂飞魄散的寒寂荒林,渺小的人类就好像一只幽灵，不知不觉地就消失在了这片灰暗的土地。

威尔僵硬地如同一具尸骸，一个人跋涉在这寂寂无边的山林。树木的枝梢交错着，伸展开来的繁盛的枝叶在铅灰色云朵的映衬下留下些斑斑点点细碎的光影。树和树的中间反倒并没有太茂密的植被，只有低矮的灌木和一些枯枝落叶腐朽的痕迹。由于将近寒冬，草木堆里倒没有多少奇异而危险的动物潜伏。但只是这样，威尔的步伐已经格外艰难了，他整个身体冷的像冰，浑身僵直，左小腿处撕裂的触目惊心的伤口好像也被冻住了。威尔的视野一片模糊，眼前闪着忽明忽暗的微光。他知道，自己快要死去了。

葬身在这片阴暗而寂静的林地，倒也不错！作为被部落抛弃的可怜虫，威尔自觉并没有对部落造成什么危害。他苦笑着，深一脚浅一脚的朝前挪。

道路逐渐变得狭窄，更是弯弯曲曲，光线更是越走越暗，林间非常黑，好像自从它长出来以后世界上所有的黑夜全集中在这儿了。威尔脚底渐渐打颤，神志迷失的愈发厉害，他试着用力眨了眨眼，终于好像抓住了什么。

那是他父亲温暖的笑脸，他看向威尔的眼光永远是带着深意的温柔，这温柔也代替了他失去母亲的遗憾。在这个弱小而现实的部落，威尔和他的父亲永远在为生存而奋斗，而他瘦弱的身子和孤僻的性格也并不受到部落的欢迎。直到父亲受到野熊的袭击死去了，威尔才恍然发现自己和这个世界的联系少的可怜，他太习惯孤独地飘荡了。部落的人们视他为无物，就算是那些自诩善良的妇女们，也只舍得抛给他一个怜悯的眼神。

天性中滞留的求生欲望让还未成年的威尔想办法靠着自己简陋的捕猎技术支撑了一段时间。但，这也只是过去了!

随着寒冬的逼近，那些容易捕获的猎物再也不出现了，而在冬季他也需要充足的储备粮。威尔不得不加大了自己离开部落狩猎的频率，这也造成了他的受伤。

就在昨天，威尔遇到了一只落单的野狼，显然，它同样面临着寻找食物的困境。毫无逃跑经验的威尔直愣愣的僵在了当场。四目相对，空气好像冷凝住了，他的脚步不禁晃动了一下，野狼龇着獠牙就被向他冲了过来，顺势将威尔扑倒在了枝叶零落的地上。

“呲”

尖锐的爪子从威尔的左腿上掠过，顿时一阵钻心的疼痛，皮开肉绽，血色翻涌。生命危在旦夕，威尔也没时间顾及自己的伤口了，他紧紧地揪着野狼的皮毛，躲避着它的尖牙。趁着还有力气，威尔拼死一搏，翻身扑到野狼的身上，拳头死命地捶打在狼的头部。

一下，两下.....

威尔不知道自己打了多久，直到自己手上的肿痛的皮肤已经麻木的失去了触觉，他才发现野狼早就咽气，它的头部甚至一团血肉模糊。

死里逃生固然幸运，但拖着一条残腿的威尔并彻底没有摆脱死亡的威胁。他一瘸一拐地返回了部落，在两三双漠然的眼光中走进了自己的山洞，在背后洒下一滴滴鲜红的血迹。

失血过多外加伤口肿裂，威尔几乎丧失了行动能力。靠嚼着前几个星期采集的芦苇以及父亲留下的最后一捆草药，威尔昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

冬季的脚步越来越近，为了度过这个死寂的季节，部落又开始了一年一次的迁徙，到卡里莫亚去——那个温暖的休憩处。准备充足的族人们大包小包地上路了，有些活泼的女孩们甚至兴高采烈地亮起了嗓子。部落的人身手矫健，步子很快，行动不便的威尔马上就落在了最后。

每一块肌肉都在颤抖抽搐，随着眼前一道白光，威尔完全失去了意识。他就躺在路上蜷缩成一团，当威尔一睁眼，时间已经不知道过去多久了，而族人们早就无影无踪。或许自己本来就不是部落的一份子吧.

现在的他，也不过是在苟延残喘罢了！威尔勉强扬起嘴角嘲笑着自己，看了看周围。没有族人的带领，他显然迷失了方向。还能朝哪走？没有目标，没有方向，拖着这条烂腿，最后的结局要不是脱力而亡，要不就是冻死饿死。威尔随意选定了一个方向，空荡荡的眼神一片茫然。寒风在高高的树顶摇晃着，发出一阵阵庞然惊栗的沙沙声，他可以明显地感觉到初冬的含义，一星半点儿的，悬浮在空气里，是露水或者冰屑，说不清楚，只是碰到皮肤的时候，会激起一阵小小的鸡皮疙瘩。

自己是快要死了吧！威尔再次昏了过去。

“你醒了！”

男人琥珀般的眼眸燃着幽幽的火焰，似是添上了几分血色。

威尔慢慢地抬起了眼皮，狠狠按了按几欲炸裂的额头，浑身上下的肌肉和骨头更是没有一处不疼的。

但这疼痛阻止不了他闻到烤肉香味时从身体深处涌起的渴望，他无意识地张开嘴，轻轻喘息。

男人立即将香喷喷的熟肉递到了威尔的嘴边。

一个张嘴。

“我了个天，这也太好吃了吧。”

那不知明的动物肉的表层流淌了一种金黄色透明的物质，那是蜂蜜的甜味。肉块的表层还在热腾腾的冒着热气，刚一入口，它便立刻在舌头上融化了，顺势滑入喉咙，只留下满嘴的甜润滋味。而更为美妙的是里面的那层筋肉，金黄色的蜂蜜完全渗透其中，一口咬下去，只觉得一种难以名状的香甜味直冲脑门，并在口中徘徊不散。这肉块很有嚼头，随着牙齿间的咬合，一点点的肉汁慢慢渗出，把这股独特的美味散发到整个口腔，并填满了每一颗味蕾。真是唇齿留香，酥软劲道莫不如是。

这边狼吞虎咽的威尔却没有发现，男人颇有深意的眼光。

一块烤肉换一个媳妇。

汉尼拔可绝对不做赔本的打算。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，简单粗暴地开一次车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车

开始下雪了，那隔绝真实世界与天空的林野之间的镜面终于裂开了缝隙，雪纷纷扬扬地落在黑暗的荒寒平原上的所有地方,雪飘飘洒洒地落在树木舒展茁壮的山坡之上,一片白茫茫，似乎没有尽头。威尔有些困倦地看着雪花,银白而灰暗的雪花,斜斜地落在他光裸的胳膊和大腿上，左腿上斑驳的红痕滑入了片片湿润。  
　　淡薄的空气，静寂的空间一片肃杀，就像那些矗立在此的树木，直愣愣的望着天空。  
威尔同样直愣愣的目光仰视着这苍白无际的穹宇，静止的像一座雕像，裸露的皮肤冻得发红。  
　　世上存在着不能流泪的悲哀，这种悲哀永远无法释怀，就像这纷飞的雪花静静沉积在心底。  
　　失魂！落魄！他甚至不知该往何处去。　  
　　谁曾经荒野上漂泊过一个时期,谁就会在枯寂的阴影下难以安息. 更何况他曾经拥有过那样的圆满，即使这种圆满意味着屈从于魔鬼。  
　　雪还在下，脚步声轻盈的像一朵云溶解进了雾里。  
　　威尔意有所料地转头，他冲着汉尼拔微笑  
　　“威尔，过来”  
　　“我刚刚迷路了。”  
　　“你撒谎的技术倒不像你的身手，进步很快”  
　　突然从树的后方冒出来的汉尼拔并没有让威尔惊讶，他的手掌轻轻搭上威尔的肩膀  
　　威尔微微蹙眉，迅速站起来甩开了汉尼拔的手掌，脚朝前迈了半步，却又缩回去了。  
　　“我真不该放纵你的软弱，威尔。”汉尼拔叹了口气，将手中的兽袍披上了威尔的肩膀“你的软弱总是将自己置于不利之境。”  
　　“我们走吧，天快要黑了”  
　　威尔并没有反驳，而是眯眼往前看了看。  
　　汉尼拔的步伐不急不缓，显得颇为闲适，相比之下，威尔一瘸一拐的背影则愈加艰难了。  
　  
　　两人回到洞穴，汉尼拔不发一言地堆起了柴木，生火。  
　　静默的人是好的，声音只是一种解闷的娱乐和消遣。  
　　威尔静悄悄地坐在角落里，忍不住又仔细打量了汉尼拔两眼。眼前的男人身高腿长，肌肉健硕，捕猎时的身姿敏捷的像一只猎豹，又冷静像一条毒蛇，同时兼具着岩石般的的忍耐。  
　　　这个世界只偏爱那些强壮而敏锐的生物，无论是猎人还是猎物，而汉尼拔无疑是顶端的存在，就连腿间那活儿，也像只野兽。  
　　汉尼拔对于威尔一直是一个迷，如果不是他昏迷在那个寒冷的冬夜，也许他们不会遇见。当然，威尔也不可能留下来。  
　　他双眼无神，定定地看着微红火光下汉尼拔线条分明的脸，以及那两颗猩红的微微发暗的眼珠子，不由得让威尔产生了某种糟糕的联想。和一个魔鬼共存是需要怜悯和宽容之心的，而他居然轻率前行。  
　　当威尔回过神，汉尼拔的人影早已不见。  
　　威尔知道男人又去捕猎了，而且不是一般的猎物，而他无力阻止，也无法阻止。魔鬼的魅力，永远只有那些心虚的人才能感受得到，而他深信这样的力量并非天使所能具备，汉尼拔就像是一块深红的烙铁，威尔每走一步，烧灼的程度愈深。  
　　他发了一会呆，死命地咳了起来，他用手捂住嘴，直到喉咙内那股痒意散去。冻伤的时机太不巧，尽管之后有汉尼拔的调理，这伤寒的病根却是留下了。  
　　威尔连忙用木杯子舀了一碗水喝，他看见草叶包裹下的肉块，好不容易因为烤火有些血色的脸又苍白起来。

　　汉尼拔出去显然不是随便逛逛那么简单，他带回来了一捆枝叶，上面零零拉拉结着几个果子。他细致地将他们摘了下来，用木桶里的水冲洗的干干净净。  
　　汉尼拔将洗好的果子递给了威尔，他手上的皮肤是深色的，起伏的小纹路和细碎的伤痕暗示着摘果子的旅途即使对于汉尼拔也决不轻松。  
威尔沉默地接过果子，一口一口吃了起来。果子有甘有涩，从他的表情中却分辨不出好坏，他只是微笑着。也许一个人在真正无可奈何的时候，除了微笑，也只好微笑了。  
　　威尔已预感到了接下来的动作。  
　　汉尼拔一把将他抱了起来，走进洞口深处，有着温暖毛皮覆盖的地方。瞬间被扒的干净的威尔安静的像只等待献祭的羔羊，无声地躺在兽皮之上，他的背却绷紧的像引而不发的弓弦。汉尼拔迫不及待地解开了自己的袍子，一把将威尔搂在怀里，他炽热的活儿紧紧贴着威尔半残的左腿，一抽一抽的好似与威尔微弱的喘息同一个旋律。  
　　感受到和自己紧紧相依的威尔在身下微微的颤抖，汉尼拔心中涌起一股极强的掌控欲和施虐欲，这是他强大的秘密，但从来不是阻遏脚步的障碍。  
　　他的心再次沉淀了下去。  
　　低低的，刻意被压制的十分虚软的呻吟让汉尼拔的心情很不好，他有力的獗住了威尔的唇舌，尽情地感受着其间的甜美。他双眼牢牢注视着男孩强做冷静的面孔，这种坚韧感微妙地挑起了汉尼拔心中潜藏着的磅礴的征服欲，他要让男孩彻底沉沦，又希望威尔能够抓紧这欲求狂潮中的唯一稻草。  
　　除了舌头灵活又主动地引导着威尔的热情，将他吻得喘不过气，无暇他顾，汉尼拔更开始是直接在身下的躯体上开疆辟土，让自己的津液涂遍每一个角落。甚至，他含住男孩的稚嫩，湿润的舌头一遍又一遍地舔舐过威尔发硬的阴茎。威尔双目发直，无意识的快感让他乖乖地吮吸着汉尼拔纤长的手指。  
　　兽在幽暗的岩洞里的一线黄泉就饮，泊泊的用舌头捲起来。他是洞口倒掛著的蝙蝠，深山中藏匿的遗民，被侵犯了，被发现了，无助，无告的，有隻动物在小口小口的啜著他的核心。  
　　是时候了！  
　　男人一发入洞。  
　　被刺穿的强烈快感让威尔扬起了头，湿哒哒的小卷毛服帖地搭在额头上，威尔的眼角渐渐溢出泪水，感受着那野兽般的巨茎在身体内部横冲直撞。  
　　“啊啊啊---”  
　　威尔温顺地随着汉尼拔激烈的动作起伏。  
　　喘息声断断续续啼了一夜，转眼，已是黎明初现。


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸳鸯浴什么的我最爱了，水中“芭蕾”在下个章节

春雪初融，晶莹的雪水滋润着泥土,浸湿了山野间的草楂，唯有树林纵横交错的枝杈上零散地挂着一些雪绒，在阳光的映射下越加纯白。暖风袭来，便飘飘悠悠地垂落下来，像是玉色的蝴蝶似飘如飞，不一会儿就杳杳无影踪了。

　　 经历了寒冬的洗礼，威尔就像这山野里的秀木，吸纳了更多的日月风华，舒展茁壮而更具成熟的力量。是的，他终于成年了！威尔并不像汉尼拔，一听到雨声就能联想到雨水滴落与地面相触的那一瞬间，而他更关注的也许只是水源的需求。世界于他而言，最简单，不过生存二字。刚刚成年的威尔，像只出笼的小兽睁开湿漉漉的眼皮，既想踉踉跄跄攀爬着摆脱母兽的怀抱，又飘忽着在死生之间穿梭。

　　在族群中，每个刚刚成年的孩子都将在自己亲长的训练下，男孩学习如何捕猎战斗，女孩学习如何编织采摘。曾经的威尔渴望长大，他最大的愿望就是在父亲的指导下接过养家的重担。部族里的壮年劳力并不多，脖颈上挂有兽牙项链之类的勇者更是少之又少，威尔一直相信凭自己的努力可以获得族人们的承认。而如今，作为一个离群者，他只能请求汉尼拔成为自己的引导者。

　　对于部族，威尔并不怨恨，他甚至对首领杰克充满敬重。杰克作为部落的首领，捕猎时身先士卒，分配时也不依仗权力，崇尚公平分配，这种部族之间的风气也是是这个部落发展的蓬勃向上的生机所在。当然，部落的一切现在都与威尔无关了，他只相信那偶然随着寒风摇落下来的草木种子,虽然被湿土裹住,却在孳殖着根须,默默积攒着力量终有一日能够冲破土层。

　　今日，就在今日。

　　威尔沉默着跟随着汉尼拔走在土地上，这地质并不硬实，雪融之后显露出的潮湿的腐叶层下是又滑又软的泥浆和腐烂的木头，新生的一团团的藤蔓和乱七八糟匍匐的植物使得行走变得更加困难。抬眼望去，密密麻麻全是高大的乔木，伸展开来的繁盛的枝叶有如碧绿的云，将这岣嵝的空间遮挡的过于阴暗。此时正是冬春之交，可谓是这片危险地带最为安全的时节，回温的湿润气候还不足以使得那些狩猎的好手从洞窟中苏醒，却十分有利于人类的出行。

　　然而在这看似繁茂雄浑的盛景之下潜伏着的致命危机依旧存在，威尔强健的视力可以保证他清清楚楚的望见那些聚拢在枝干树根上的各类虫蚁，花色各布，体型不一。即使没有什么大型食肉动物出现在他和汉尼拔的视野之中，那些口器坚硬，形状狰狞的昆虫却可以在分秒间使人丧命。闷热的空气让身上牢牢裹着兽皮的威尔汗水淋漓，漫长的征途更是让体力不支的他有些倦怠，但在枝叶间飞舞的吸血生物立即加快了他的步伐。威尔清晰地知道，许多强壮的族人就曾败于这小小的蚊虫咬啮之下。

　　而在前方，汉尼拔手中紧握着攀折的小树枝干，不紧不慢地向前迈步，帮威尔开辟着道路。他轻松地好似闲庭似步，裸露的额头甚至没有一滴汗水。威尔撇撇嘴，尽量跟随着某只非人类的脚步，向着面前宽阔的背脊前进。穿行在这样艰险无比的丛林之中，没有路，没有阳光，没有空地，也不能有片刻的休息，即使拥有汉尼拔的帮助，对于威尔身体承受能力的考验也是巨大的。

　　威尔终于到达了目的地，此时他颤微微的双腿仿佛已经不能支撑身子的重量，急促的喘息之声随着河水的流淌声此起彼伏。尽管周围聚集着不少他未曾看到的野兽在低头饮水，他却忍不住像条瘫痪的鱼，躺倒在平坦的河滩上。春日高悬，冰雪融化，硬硬的雪层融化而来的雪水顺着山谷飞流直下，数万滴水珠一齐落下而形成的一股汹涌的奔流开始冲开山涧溪水的冰面。岩层上的瀑布倾泻下来，一鼓作气将冰面冲裂开来，激起了片片水雾，即而挥散，周而复始。到平坦处，积攒而起的巨大水流渐渐变得平缓了，流淌时拍打岩石卷溅出的水声壮阔不已。

　 这种自然呈现出的伟大的力量让汉尼拔显然有些沉醉了，他蹲坐在距离水岸不大不小的距离，河水深却清澈，他深沉的目光好像能将这水层穿透似的。十分古怪的是，无论是食草还是食肉那些体型不小的野兽们都坚守着与汉尼拔的距离，不敢迈进一步，同时也远离着躺在男人身边的威尔。威尔了解汉尼拔的强大，这种诡异的力量竟足以让兽群止步，这却让他莫名的震撼。

　　顾不得汉尼拔的沉默，威尔迫不及待上前双手捧起尝了一口河水，和木桶里一般的清澈甘甜，他总算知道山洞里好像从不枯竭的水源从何而来了，他也可以猜到而在清流的孕育下有无数纷繁复杂的水生物群悠然自得的在此居住，其中，也有他最爱的食物——何罗鱼

　　何罗鱼肉质细腻，白色的鱼肉生吃嫩滑，在汉尼拔老道厨艺的熬磨下做成鱼汤则更是鲜美无比，出锅时的香味漫延迂回，萦绕鼻端，简直令人垂涎欲滴。但可惜的是，何罗鱼这种生物天性狡猾，经常栖息在河流暗口，冬天更是罕见踪影。但只是唯有的几次下肚，却让威尔记忆尤深。

　　　在美食的引诱下，威尔决定今天他的目标便是捕获这种狡猾的鱼类。观察着清凌凌的河水，他的心里有些发麻，但青年人的天性却鼓舞着威尔探求的愿望。他快速脱下了兽皮，快步靠近河岸。

　　“威尔，记住，每个创造性的行为都有其破坏性后果。”

　　威尔在阳光下赤裸的身躯还有些稚嫩，但并不意味着他很柔弱。在汉尼拔的潜意识里，威尔就像是一把他曾经细心打磨却未曾开锋的利刃，一不小心他就有可能被这种潜藏的锋锐割伤。

　　初见钟情,不过是见色起意，汉尼拔从未掩饰他对威尔的欲望。时间会刺破青春表面的彩饰，会在美人的额上掘深沟浅槽，却好似永远磨平不了威尔愤怒时熠熠闪光的眼睛，这只在力量之下暂时屈服的小兽，不知等到他獠牙锋利时会给自己带来怎样的惊喜呢！汉尼拔厌恶无端的粗鲁，但他追求的也无非是蔚为大观的伟力以及随之而来的掌控欲，而威尔带给他的正是无上的征服快感。他掌间这狂乱而又坚韧的幼兽，即是他灵魂宫殿王座之上横生的欲望。

　　而现在，威尔快活的像一条自由自在的鱼，时而在把头猛地扎进水中憋气，使绷直的双腿快速地拍打水面，溅起一朵朵晶莹、雪白的水花，时而身体轻盈地飘浮在水面上，迅速地前进着。但汉尼拔知道男孩亮晶晶的瞳仁无时无刻不在紧紧地锁定着自己。尽管每一次求欢都危险的像是在山巅之上游走，而他却不由得越陷越深。

这样的威尔，让汉尼拔欲念勃发，那硬的发疼的欲望突兀的袭来，却是如此的惊心动魄。汉尼拔感觉到的是宿命，他脱下人皮，踱步淌进了河流里。

我来我见我征服！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 水中“芭蕾”写的我昏昏欲睡，我已快活地彻底放飞！！!接下来的更新也不知是什么时候，开车需谨慎！

　威尔深埋在清莹冰凉的河水中，千丝万缕的情绪好象这汹涌的河流之水能够淹没一切，还有一丝彻底洗净污垢的裸露感让他莫名的喜悦。  
　　这水里本就空净，威尔的视线扫过，只见这水流透着极为柔和的光芒，河底布满了五光十色的鹅卵石块，映得水底全都是幽幽的亮色。但他却无暇顾及这清幽的景致，急忙四处找寻何罗鱼的踪迹。  
　　水底的一群群细条般的小鱼齐齐拥拥地在水里闹腾，四处扑甩着尾巴发出哗哗的声响，有的大型鱼类却不动声色地伏身在河沟里休憩，还有那些细小的虾子隐没在柔软而修长的水草之中，灵活的长须在碧波之间飘荡着。  
　　一分钟，两分钟.....  
　　威尔光裸的身体像一条白赤赤的游鱼在深处穿梭，泠泠的水波以他为中心一样荡漾开去，惊得鱼群四散开来。可惜的是，在这慌张溜走的鱼群中他并没有发现自己的目标。  
　　威尔不由得撇撇嘴，他知道自己再强的的肺活量也无法和用腮呼吸的鱼类媲美，也许只能借用汉尼拔随手折下的树枝叉鱼了。威尔灵活地挪动着四肢，双手向后一推缓缓地从水面中探出眼来。  
　　“咦”  
　　　威尔睁大了一双薄缥色的眼瞳，清凉的水珠滴在眼眉之上，略长的黑色卷发像浓密的水草披拂在清幽的河水中间，如同水中的精灵。  
　　还没来得及对汉尼拔的消失感到惊讶，等他的意识再度回归的时候，威尔感觉到了有某种力量将他狠狠的往下拉扯。他忍不住全身颤抖着软如一团棉絮，潜意识对未知存在的恐惧是一种人类无法抵抗的本能，就如同对死亡阴影的莫大恐怖。  
　　惶然间一阵剧烈的咳嗽，威尔连气都提不上来，脚上冰冷的触感让他的心跳如擂鼓，盖过了耳边水流的急促声。借着翻涌水花中蒙蒙的光线，他鼓起勇气抬起另一条腿一击用力的飞踢，双手也狠狠的缠住了那个抓住他脚踝的生物，卖力撕扯。  
　　见威尔异常的恐慌，汉尼拔只觉得好笑，他强壮的胳臂将男孩一把搂在了自己的怀里。威尔瞳孔紧缩，一脸惊骇地望着抱着自己微笑的汉尼拔，一颗忽上忽下的小心脏突然放松，表面上却十分不爽地瞪了男人一眼。  
　　四目相对，威尔亮晶晶的眸子忽闪忽闪，琉璃色的瞳仁里好似盛满了漫天星光，又不时有一颗颗火星迸发。  
　　“放开我。”  
　　威尔边张嘴边吐着泡泡。  
　　不放。  
　　面对着威尔的不爽脸，汉尼拔却起了逗弄怀里这个家伙的兴致，他饶有兴致的手掌甚至轻轻磨蹭起青年腰侧坚韧的肌肤。  
　　温润而富有弹性的皮肤显然触感不错，就是有些太瘦了，汉尼拔决定在以后的日子里多多喂食。其实照他的私心，威尔最好多点软肉，这样抱起来才舒服。  
　　威尔眼光缩了缩，在自己身上作祟的某人实在是有些可恶，他挣扎着企图离开汉尼拔的怀抱，四肢使劲扑腾着，激荡而起的水花重重散开。在体力和经验相差巨大的现实之下，初生牛犊不怕虎的威尔在转瞬之间又被汉尼拔在其肋骨下侧的一击摆拳狠狠压制。吃痛之下眼前一片漆黑，威尔原本就没多少力道的挣扎立即萎了下来，他晕眩着将头搁在男人厚实的肩膀之上，许久之后才恢复意识。  
　　见鬼！虽然威尔早就见识了汉尼拔高超的捕猎身手，但直面这种压力却依旧给予他很大的刺激。一时郁闷，威尔死命地朝男人的肩膀咬了下去。  
　　这一口咬的实在太猛太急，几乎要啐下一块血肉，就连具有极强忍耐力的汉尼拔都忍不住被这剧痛浇灌的浑身一抖，他应急而起的拳头却慢慢攥紧的像块石头。  
　　弥漫着腥香的血液味道可不怎么好，威尔霍然抬起头，还没把液体吐出去就被汉尼拔重重一口咬上了嘴唇。痛觉神经还没起作用，威尔就害怕的闭上了眼睛，默默等待着男人的惩罚。只觉得一条柔软灵活的舌头先是温柔地舔舐着嘴唇上新鲜的伤口，然后灵活地撬开了威尔的舌关，在他湿润的口腔内乱窜。汉尼拔的双手也没有闲着，在威尔青春洋溢的饱满肉体上开疆辟地，探幽寻秘，威尔整个身体酥麻一片，他感觉自己像一滩溢着热气的软泥般仿佛要融化在水里，紧紧贴合着汉尼拔火热坚实的胸肌。  
　　一片混沌之中，嘴上火烧火燎的痛苦瞬间被快感的的狂潮袭卷而空，威尔半睁着眼，唇齿之间透着若隐若现的喘息，他望着汉尼拔红透的颧骨之下幽深的眼瞳，指尖悄悄在男人胸膛之间活动，偶尔挑逗着兴奋的乳尖，带起一阵特殊的瘙痒感。  
　　威尔的技巧十分青涩，汉尼拔却因为这似有若无的轻触发疯，他膨胀而起的阴茎恍如一只冲动的野兽在威尔的臀尖疯狂戳刺，右手也像是回报一般搓揉着威尔窘迫地流出泪滴的性器，这还未有多少经验的粉色阴茎在男人灵巧的安抚之下便轻而易举地交代了，威尔快活地愈发迎合着汉尼拔的揉捏，失神的睁大眼睛，望着水流将他积攒的液体送走。  
　　汉尼拔的嘴角翘了起来，趁着威尔还在快感中困惑，他温柔地端起威尔涨的通红的脸庞，牢牢盯着他半开的眼睫以及蠕动着的嘴唇，轻轻靠了上去，以吻渡气。同时他滚烫的阴茎依靠着水流缓缓送进了威尔柔韧的臀缝。仿佛是对威尔小小的馈赠，汉尼拔并未像以往的猝然入侵一般粗暴，而是一下一下在内部慢慢摩擦，深入浅出，时轻时重，一点一点挤压着，扩张着，直至占据所有角落。  
　　威尔一方面拼命夺取着口腔里流通着的氧气，极力阻止着自己的沉沦，眼泪水却不时地流出眼眶，最后干脆被这麻痒感刺激地彻底丢盔弃甲，身子向下一顶，让汉尼拔直接抵达了最深处。  
肩上的伤口溢出的血色液体一滴滴融在水中，化作一汩汩淡红的涌流，萦绕着两人连接着的赤裸躯体，更显得淫靡万分，他们身边不知何时聚拢起一大堆鱼群，似乎是在集体吸啜那淡淡腥涩的液体。  
　　在鱼群无辜的注目之中，威尔似是丢弃了所有羞耻心，敞开着大腿迎合着汉尼拔急速而有力的耸动。不知是不是由于水流的润滑，今天的威尔身体分外敏感，被炙热的阴茎彻底填满的快感甚至让他快乐地蜷缩起脚趾。在一阵迅猛地反复抽插之后，威尔兴奋地昏了过去。


End file.
